Story:Star Trek: Pioneer/On a Knife Edge/Chapter 4
Back to Chapter 3 '''four' Unknown time Unknown location The fear was building in them. Such weak, pitiful little creatures. They couldn't even defend their own planet from our attack. It took many vessels to destroy just one of ours. Their defences were being analysed at this very moment. All that was to be done was to wait. Their empire wouldn't stand a chance, thought the leader. Not against our armada. The generational ships had taken a beating somewhat, but if they could last for nearly 1500 years, they could manage absolutely anything. The ancestors would be proud of our accomplishments. If only they had been here now, ready to witness the birth of the new Saer'nar Empire. The journey was coming to an end. They had been informed of the successful attack just days earlier. The vessel sent to dissipate an atmosphere had crossed an area of space belonging to even more foolish bipeds called 'Klingons'. They had been no match for the mighty power of our cruiser, thought the leader. They might be warriors but they hadn't stopped the forceful march of the cruiser, and the battle was all over within a matter of minutes, several Klingon ships scattering in fear of their new adversaries. According to the intelligence reports, these Klingons would give their lives to their insignificant empire. It will be easier than previously anticipated, as we shall crush them. However, they should be attacked next. Bringing down the second strongest empire would change everything, if it hadn't already changed. As if obliterating the main empire wasn't enough. A familiar sound rang out throughout his ship, and his people came to attention. The klaxon hailed their departure from the territory claimed by the reptilian Gorn species, another unimportant, more minute empire. As the star charts showed a thick red line across a screen, the leader knew that the mission was about to get under way. As the generational armada ships crawled slowly through the remote depths of space, the leader declared in his native tongue: "Let us begin." USS ''Pioneer'' The Pioneer was a hive of activity, so O'Connell was amazed that he could even walk in a straight line for more than ten metres. It was 0723 hours, and the ship was due to depart in a little over half an hour. There were still people welding bulkheads into place, making final system checks, making sure that the Pioneer didn't "accidentally" drop out of warp next time. The past three months had been probably the most confusing of his life. He had gone from being a translator to several ambassadors to comm officer on the Pioneer, and then there had been the attack, the subsequent rescue, the relocation of an entire planet's population, and finally the return to Archer IV, being towed by three other ships. There had been no time to catch up with family or friends. All he knew was that his family was safe on Corias Prime, a planet that seemed a lifetime away. With a new mission about to be unravelled, there still wasn't time to call them. That's what I get by being a Starfleet officer, he mused, activating the turbolift controls. There was a low rumbling, which signified the arrival of an empty turbolift. As he was entering, he heard a voice calling out, "Hold please!" O'Connell instinctively held out his arm to stop the doors from sliding shut, and saw K'Jan running towards him, before she entered the turbolift. "Thanks," she said, dragging her fingers through her hair swiftly, making it a little more presentable. The doors closed, and the turbolift whirred into life. There was a moment of awkward silence, before K'Jan spoke. "So, looking forward to this mission?" "I'm not too sure. Although searching for a planet that may or may not exist does have its advantages. But I've most been looking forward to working on this ship." O'Connell took a short sidestep, moving away from K'Jan so he could look up at her properly. There were some days he wished he could be the height of an average human. He wasn't even sure he was half the height of K'Jan. Typical. I have a human mother but the Ithenite genes are showing more easily, he thought. His golden fez helped a little bit – although it seemed to blend more with his copper skin than add any height. "Forgive me for intruding, I know you're a Human-Ithenite hybrid, but don't you grow taller?" O'Connell smiled. "It's no intrusion. In fact, I get asked that all the time. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea. I'm about the right height for an Ithenite, but as I was the first hybrid... let's just say that doctors are watching me closely for any changes." K'Jan nodded, almost laughing. "And what's with the fez?" "I decided to try and 'blend' the cultures of my parents, but with little success. My father gave me this fez when I was 14. It’s an 'initiation'... of sorts. Like the Age of Ascension for you. It also helps to distinguish between adults and children – the general height difference is minute." "I studied exogenetics for a semester at the Academy, and learned about a few things about the overall physiology of Ithenites, but I never knew there was such little distinction. Then again, exogenetics wasn't my thing." "So what did you end up studying?" "Advanced Flight Training – in both shuttlecraft and the Kingdom class ships. But nothing as big as this." O'Connell gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine." K'Jan breathed a sigh of relief, before O'Connell spoke again. "I'll send out communiqués to everyone within a few light years of the ship and give them advanced warning." "Hey!" K'Jan shot back, sending them both into laughter, as the turbolift finally stopped at the bridge. As the two stepped forwards, they were greeted by more engineers rushing around like headless chickens. Mantree spotted them and motioned for them to approach him. "I can't wait till this lot have gone," he shouted, making sure the engineers just about heard what he was saying. "I've got a headache brewing." K'Jan positioned herself next to the captain's chair, so she could be sure that Mantree could hear her. "Anything we can do to help, sir?" "Wait a few minutes, then check your stations. Nick, one of this lot was uploading some new encryptions for use in this and any subsequent missions, and most of the codes have changed. The guy who was here knows what they are but he waltzed off a few minutes ago and didn't say when he'd be back. Do you think you could validate the new codes with Starfleet Command?" "No problem, sir." Pushing his way through the crowd, O'Connell found his station. Hopping up onto the chair, he found the specially designed earpiece, useful when it was as noisy as this. K'Jan moved to the front of the bridge, to the conn station. It was a new design, that was sure. Her station was in an arc, with a sliding chair attached to it, which could move along the arc with ease. It would most likely keep her upright in battle as well, she mused, hoping her Klingon half wouldn't suddenly take control in a time of crisis. Familiarising herself with the controls, she tried a simulated course correction to port, which worked. Good, now I know I can pilot this ship in more ways than just a straight line... The wait was over. The engineers and support crew had left. The ship was quiet – well, as quiet as it would get. The senior staff was in attendance – only the new operations officer was missing. For the moment he had been replaced by another ensign, who was finalising all system checks. "Ensign O'Connell, please inform Control that we are ready to depart." "Aye, sir." O'Connell picked up his earpiece, and after placing it carefully in his right ear, he contacted Control, down on the surface of Archer IV. Moments later, he removed the earpiece and swivelled to face the captain. "We have been granted permission to depart, sir." Mantree tapped a control on the right hand support of his chair, opening a comm link to engineering. "Bridge to engineering, please bring the warp drive online and prepare for warp speed." "Yes, sir," came the reply from Brox, who sounded a little worn out. Mantree was sure his engineering staff had taken care of that, always asking questions, saying what an honour it was to serve with such a distinguished engineer and so on. As he sat down, he felt the hum of the engines flowing through the deck plating. All there was to do now was to give the command. "Well, fellas, I hope this mission and any ensuing ones are a success... we all need something to go well, after the recent attack on Earth. The stakes are much higher now than ever before. We may not have many ships, but size isn’t everything. "Helm, manoeuvering thrusters only until we have cleared the yard. Then set a course on bearing 216 mark 75, warp 7." "Aye, captain." Mantree felt the tension on the bridge be cut like a hot knife through butter, and the anxious faces now had optimism, hoping – no, wanting – to see this mission through to the end, to show that the Federation was going to stand up against its newest aggressors. And the Pioneer went sailing into the sea of space. Category:On a Knife Edge (Chapters)